Setsunai Koi Monogatari
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Karin, istri dari Sasuke yang merupakan seorang detektif yang bekerja untuk kepolisian metropolitan. Ia tak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk menerima kembali sang mantan kekasih yang sudah pernah menikah sebagai suaminya. Hanya saja, terkadang ia merasa kesepian lantaran agenda Sasuke yang sangat padat. Bagaimanapun, seharusnya kehadiran adalah lebih dari sekadar berada di sana.


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: SasuKarin, slight SasuTayu

Setting: selalu AU

Genre(s): Drama/Romance/Family/(teramat sangat sedikit sekali)Crime(?)

Warning: OC, diusahakan tidak terlalu OoC tapi kepribadian seseorang dapat berubah karena kelahiran anak, masih berhubungan dengan Koi Monogatari

.

.

.

**~* ****Setsunai Koi Monogatari**** *~**

.

.

.

"_Kaachan_ ingin hadiah apa dariku?" Bocah sembilan tahunan itu bertanya di tengah kegiatan makannya, membuahkan tatapan penuh peringatan dari ayahnya. Dan ia hanya menggembungkan pipinya sebagai balasan.

"Hmm … apa, ya…?" Karin seakan berpikir keras sambil mengetukkan sumpitnya ke mangkuk nasinya. Ia mengerling pada suaminya yang duduk di hadapannya, sebelum mengembalikan perhatian pada anak laki-laki di sebelahnya, "Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang berawal dari hobi Zen?"

Mata Zen berbinar-binar. "Oke!" serunya riang tanpa memedulikan ekspresi kurang suka yang ditunjukkan oleh sang ayah. Sembari melanjutkan sarapannya, ia mulai memikirkan tentang tema dari kado ulang tahun yang akan dipersembahkannya kepada ibunya. Ia akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik guna mengurangi rasa bersalahnya karena terlupa akan hari spesial ibunya di tahun ini.

"Percepat makanmu, Zen—atau aku akan meninggalkanmu."

"_Haaai'_," sahut Zen ogah-ogahan seraya menyumpit nasinya dengan cepat.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Zen _…_kau bisa tersedak—" Bocah duplikat Uchiha Sasuke itu terbatuk-batuk, padahal bibir Karin belum mengatup. Sekilas ia memberikan tatapan tajam kepada suaminya yang hanya mendengus, sebelum mengangsurkan segelas air mineral pada putranya. Ia lalu berkata dengan nada sinis, "Kalau ayahmu yang saaangat sibuk itu tidak mau mengantarkanmu ke sekolah, biar _Kaachan_ saja—"

"Aku bisa mengantarkan Zen selama dia tidak membuatku terlambat," sela Sasuke yang kemudian mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan meraih tas hitamnya yang berada di sofa. Ia memastikan kalau isi tasnya sudah lengkap. Hari ini ia harus melanjutkan wawancara terhadap para saksi kasus pembunuhan seorang mahasiswi yang terjadi kemarin.

"Kau memang selalu begitu," cibir Karin. Ia beranjak menghampiri Sasuke dan memakaikan jas hitam kesayangan pria itu. "Haaah … kenapa aku mau menikah dengan seorang detektif…?" gerutunya.

"Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal," balas Sasuke dengan nada jenaka. "Ayo, Zen!"

Buru-buru Zen minum dan membersihkan bibirnya. Ia menyambar tas sekolahnya, kemudian menagih kecupan dari Karin. Berikutnya ia harus berlari untuk mengejar Sasuke yang sudah mencapai pintu.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan agenda nanti malam, 'kan…?" tanya Karin sambil menyandar di kusen pintu masuk apartemen ketika Sasuke dan Zen sudah berada di luar.

"Lihat saja nanti," jawab Sasuke berlagak tak acuh, namun ia tersenyum simpul.

"_Ittekimasu_!" pamit Zen sambil melambaikan tangan. Sebelah tangannya menggandeng ayahnya.

"_Itterasshai_…." Karin tersenyum. Ia mengamati kepergian dua laki-laki itu sebelum menutup pintu.

.

.

.

Karin melihat jam di layar ponselnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia juga mengarahkan pandangan ke pintu depan restoran setiap kali ada pengunjung yang baru masuk. Sudah hampir dua jam, namun sosok suaminya belum juga tampak. Ia menghela napas panjang. Sudah ia duga sebelumnya. Tahun ini pun Sasuke terlambat memenuhi janjinya. Seharusnya ia makan malam bersama Zen di rumah, daripada merayakan ulang tahunnya berdua saja dengan Sasuke yang tidak tentu datang.

Ia sudah hampir menyerah ketika dari arah belakang tercium aroma parfum yang sangat akrab. Sasuke melewatinya dengan langkah lebar, menyusul suara derit kursi yang ditarik sebelum diduduki. Seorang _waiter_ menghampiri meja mereka tidak lama kemudian, dan menuangkan anggur di gelas mereka.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou_." Sasuke mengangkat gelasnya, sebagai undangan untuk Karin. Tetapi, belum ada tanda-tanda Karin akan menuruti ajakannya. Terlebih wanita itu belum bersedia memandangnya. Tangannya melemas, dan gelas berisi _wine_ itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan," kata Sasuke yang sebenarnya juga merasa bersalah. Karin masih bungkam. "Hei, aku hanya terlambat dua jam—lebih…," Sasuke melihat arlojinya, "tiga menit."

"Hanya?" Karin tersenyum miring. "Yang benar kau telat enam-tahun-dua-jam-tiga-menit," ralatnya, "—sejak kita menikah. Belum sekali pun kau datang tepat waktu di perayaan ulang tahunku, yang berarti kau belum pernah menepati janjimu."

Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya. Ia sadar ia salah. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya tulus. Lambat-lambat ia menegakkan badannya untuk melihat reaksi istrinya.

"_… _Aku memang tidak bisa untuk tidak memaafkanmu." Hilang sudah ekspresi masam di wajah Karin, digantikan oleh senyum simpulnya.

Sasuke lega mendengarnya. Ia memanggil _waiter_ yang sebelumnya, dan meminta agar pesanannya segera dihidangkan. Di depannya Karin tampak menunggu. Ia mengangkat gelasnya lagi disertai senyum yang jarang ia tunjukkan untuk orang lain, "_Kanpai_."

Kali ini Karin turut mengangkat gelasnya. Senyumnya makin mengembang saat dua gelas itu bertumbukan pelan. Bibir gelas sudah hampir menyentuh bibirnya ketika suara getaran terdengar begitu jelas. Ekspresinya berubah dengan cepat, begitu pun dengan Sasuke yang perlahan meletakkan gelasnya tanpa sempat meminum isinya. Dalam sekejap suasana hati mereka menjadi buruk.

"_Handphone_ Anda bergetar, Tuan Detektif."

Sasuke masih enggan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya kalau tidak mendengar nada dingin dalam suara Karin. Dengan raut muka penuh penyesalan, ia beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya sembari menjawab telepon.

Karin menghela napas lelah. Ternyata tahun ini lebih buruk dibandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ia jadi tidak bernafsu lagi meneruskan acara makan malamnya. Mungkin akan terasa lebih baik jika ada Zen. Seharusnya ia tidak mengantarkan Zen ke ibu kandungnya agar bocah itu bisa menggantikan peran Sasuke di hari istimewanya.

Tidak sampai lima menit sepeninggal Sasuke, kue ulang tahun Karin disuguhkan. Sang _waiter_ seolah menunggu kehadiran Sasuke sebelum menyalakan lilin-lilin kecil yang menyebar di permukaan _cake_ bundar berukuran medium tersebut.

"Dia tidak akan kembali," ujar Karin.

Mengerti, _waiter_ itu langsung melakukan tugasnya dengan kesopanan penuh. Begitu semua lilin menyala, Karin berpura-pura antusias. Tanpa memudarkan senyum tawarnya, ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada kue berkrim putih itu, seakan-akan mengagumi rangkaian kata klise yang dituliskan pada sebentuk cokelat di atasnya.

"_… __Happy birthday to me_—" dan lilin-lilin itu ditiupnya tanpa menyelesaikan nyanyiannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru pulang pada pagi harinya. Selain melakukan interviu terhadap para saksi yang di antaranya adalah pengajar dan mantan kekasih korban, ia juga harus mengikuti jalannya investigasi. Itu sebabnya ia harus menginap di asrama kepolisian karena tidak ingin mengemudi dalam keadaan mengantuk.

"_Tadaima_," ucapnya sambil menutup pintu apartemennya.

Tidak terdengar sahutan, padahal ia yakin Karin tidak akan pergi keluar rumah sepagi itu. Apalagi Karin sudah meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai internis di rumah sakit demi dirinya dan suatu program yang sedang mereka jalankan. Ia pun tanpa sepengetahuan Karin telah memutuskan untuk berhenti sebagai detektif sesudah menyelesaikan kasus yang tengah ia tangani. Syukurlah misteri kematian mahasiswi itu mulai menemui titik terang. Hanya tinggal mengumpulkan beberapa bukti lagi untuk membenarkan dugaannya.

Sasuke tidak menemukan Karin di ruang tengah yang menjadi satu dengan dapur dan meja makan. Ia lalu memasuki kamar tidurnya yang tidak luas. Karin juga tidak tampak di sana. Memang bukan tidak mungkin Karin pergi keluar rumah pada jam itu. Dan Sasuke nyaris melupakan tujuannya mampir ke apartemennya.

Saat ini asistennya sedang menunggunya di dalam mobil. Tidak ingin semakin mengulur waktu, ia membuka pintu kamar pakaian untuk mengemas beberapa potong pakaian karena nanti malam pun ia tidak akan pulang.

"_BANG_!"

Sasuke cukup terperanjat. Beruntung jantungnya tidak bermasalah. Di depannya, Karin masih berpose ala penembak, lengkap dengan jemari tangan kanannya yang membentuk tiruan pistol. Sasuke lalu mendengus dan memasang tampang bosan.

"Aku akan menginap di asrama selama beberapa hari lagi. Bantu aku mengemasi pakaian."

Kekesalan Karin semakin menumpuk sekarang. "Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Ia melemparkan tas hitam ke atas ranjang, kemudian membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan kau akan merajuk?" Sasuke benar-benar mengemasi pakaiannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak berpikir seberapa menyedihkannya aku semalam?" Karin melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan punggung menyandar pada kusen pintu kamar pakaian. "Makan sendiri, meniup lilin ulang tahun sendiri—"

"Aku akan menggantinya tahun depan," ujar Sasuke dengan entengnya.

"Tidak ada tahun depan," Karin mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur, memandang sinis ke arah tas Sasuke yang hampir terisi penuh, "—karena aku akan meninggalkanmu demi bersama pemuda tampan."

Pria berusia tiga puluh dua tahun itu pun menanggapi gurauan Karin, "Asal kau tahu, aku juga menggemari daun muda."

Karin mengikuti Sasuke ke pintu depan setelah memukul lengan pria itu.

"Jangan lupa, selalu kunci pintunya," Terkadang Karin memang ceroboh, dan sudah menjadi tugas Sasuke untuk mengingatkan, "Aku tidak mau lagi ada kucing liar yang masuk seperti waktu itu."

"Kau juga," sahut Karin yang masih terlihat kesal, "—jangan gugur dalam tugas, karena aku hanya akan mendapatkan pertanggungan asuransi bernilai kecil." Ia membetulkan posisi sepatu pantofel Sasuke sebelum dipakai oleh sang pemilik.

Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan ringan di kening Karin sebelum meraih kenop pintu. Namun, tiba-tiba ia berbalik setelah mengambil tiga langkah sempit, "Aku bisa menghubungi Tayuya dan memintanya mengantarkan Zen kemari agar kau tidak kesepian."

"Boleh," Karin terlihat sangat senang, "asalkan Tayuya mengizinkan."

"Ku rasa Tayuya tidak akan keberatan. Dia juga sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Dia harus turun tangan dalam pelatihan murid baru akademi kepolisian."

"_… _Ternyata kau masih memantau jadwal kerja mantan istrimu," Karin tidak akan menyangkal kalau ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia cemburu, "Pasti kalian juga sering bertemu karena sama-sama bekerja untuk Kepolisian Metropolitan—"

"Bukan pekerjaan yang membuatku sering bertemu dengan Tayuya, tapi Zen." Sasuke segera memacu langkahnya sebelum lupa waktu gara-gara keasyikan mengobrol dengan sang istri.

Wanita berambut merah itu menutup pintu apartemennya dengan lesu. Meskipun mereka telah bercerai sejak Zen dilahirkan, ia masih cemburu pada Tayuya. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke mendapatkan Zen dari wanita itu. Sedangkan dirinya belum bisa mewujudkan harapan keluarganya dan keluarga Sasuke, walaupun usia perkawinannya sudah lebih dari enam tahun.

Jika melihat Zen, ia sadar—bahkan semua orang akan dapat menyimpulkan—bahwa ketidakberesan terletak pada dirinya, bukan Sasuke. Meskipun sejatinya ia mengerti kalau tujuan utama dari sebuah pernikahan bukan hanya untuk menghasilkan keturunan. Sebab, masih banyak hal-hal lain yang perlu diselami dalam kehidupan berumah tangga. Tetapi, seperti pasangan suami istri lainnya, ia juga mendambakan kehadiran buah hati dalam keluarganya.

.

.

.

Sesuai hasil analisis dari petugas forensik, Sasuke pun semakin yakin akan kesimpulan yang akan ditariknya.

Kronologisnya, korban yang masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswi itu ditemukan oleh petugas hotel yang hendak mengingatkan korban bahwa sudah waktunya untuk _check out_. Sekitar pukul delapan pagi petugas mendatangi kamar itu dikarenakan sebelumnya sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi namun tidak ada yang mengangkat teleponnya. Pun tidak ada pertanda pintu akan dibukakan sesudah diketuk beberapa kali. Petugas kemudian masuk secara paksa dan menemukan perempuan malang itu dalam keadaan bersimbah darah kering di atas tempat tidur. Setelah dilakukan autopsi, ternyata korban meninggal sekitar pukul sepuluh malam.

Dari sekian orang yang dicurigai, mantan kekasih korbanlah yang paling dicurigai oleh sebagian penyidik, mengingat arloji pria itu ada di tempat kejadian perkara. Apalagi minuman beralkohol yang tersisa di kamar hotel itu merupakan produk buatan perusahaan milik keluarganya. Pecahan runcing botol minuman keras itu pun yang membuat sang perempuan tewas. Pria itu semakin terkesan mencurigakan setelah memberikan alibi yang kurang meyakinkan saat diinterogasi. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia hanya menonton televisi pada jam terjadinya perkara. Sayangnya bukti kurang kuat untuk meningkatkan statusnya menjadi tersangka.

Sasuke juga sedang menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dari satu helai rambut dengan warna berbeda yang ia temukan di tempat tidur korban.

Tinggal sedikit lagi.

.

.

.

"Maaf, _Kaachan_, kadonya belum selesai_…_," Zen serta merta mengucapkannya begitu Karin membukakan pintu apartemennya.

"—Hei, kenapa murung?" Karin menarik pelan lengan bocah yang masih menundukkan wajahnya tersebut. Ia segera mengunci pintu seraya mengajak Zen masuk ke ruang tengah. Sepertinya Tayuya memang sangat sibuk, sehingga tidak mampir atau hanya untuk mengantarkan Zen ke lantai tiga. "Memangnya apa yang akan Zen berikan ke _Kaachan_?"

"Masih rahasia," gumamnya sambil melepaskan tas punggungnya yang kemudian diletakkannya di sofa. Ia beranjak menghampiri sangkar putih di dekat pintu balkon, yang berisi sejoli merpati peliharaan Karin. Sepasang dara putih itu selalu terlihat berdekatan, malahan terkadang saling menyisir bulu dan berbagi makanan. Karin berjalan mendekat, namun Zen masih belum berani membalas tatapan wanita itu.

"Zen kenapa sih?" Karin mencubit pipi tembam Zen, berharap bocah itu menampakkan senyumnya, "Kok jadi pendiam?"

Zen menunduk dalam. Karin memegang kedua bahunya dan membungkuk. Perlahan bocah itu mengangkat wajahnya dan berani memandang Karin seperti biasanya.

"… Waktu itu, aku nunjukin hadiah untuk _Kaachan_ ke _Touchan…,"_ katanya dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut, "tapi _Touchan_ larang aku kasih hadiah itu ke _Kaachan…."_

"Apa masalahnya?"

Zen mengangkat bahu. "Padahal aku 'kan cuma nambahin gambar adik perempuan—" Mata hitam bocah itu sedikit membulat setelah menyadari isi ucapannya, "—ups!" Cepat-cepat Zen membungkam mulutnya. Gagal sudah ia menjaga rahasianya. Kalau sudah begini, bukan kejutan lagi namanya. Ibunya pasti tahu kalau ia akan memberikan gambar buatannya sebagai kado ulang tahun yang tertunda itu.

Karin menunjukkan tawa hambarnya seraya menuju meja dapur guna menyiapkan makan malam.

Menit berikutnya Zen berlari ke pintu depan karena bel berbunyi. Selepas melihat monitor di samping pintu, ia mempersilahkan ayahnya masuk. Pasti pria itu terlupa membawa kunci apartemen, hingga harus menekan tombol bel. Dengan tampang masam, ia menyambut sang ayah yang tampak tergesa-gesa.

"Kenapa cemberut?" Sasuke bertanya sambil melepas sepatunya dengan asal-asalan.

Zen malah mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Kelihatannya Sasuke tidak punya waktu untuk menanggapinya lebih lama. Pria itu bergegas menghampiri Karin dan menunjukkan sehelai saputangan berwarna abu-abu yang dipegangnya dengan tangan bersarung.

"Coba cium aromanya," perintah Sasuke.

Karin menunda untuk menyalakan kompor. Ia mengendus saputangan itu tanpa banyak tanya dan menghindari kontak langsung dengan kulitnya.

"Floral?" Kening Karin mengernyit.

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Sasuke. Ia kembali mengantongi kain persegi itu ke plastik. Bertanya kepada istrinya yang maniak parfum memang keputusan yang sangat tepat. "Apa menurutmu pria yang alergi bunga memakai parfum floral?"

"Menurutku … sedikit janggal jika memang ada," jawabnya ragu, "Lagipula biasanya wanita yang lebih banyak menggunakan parfum beraroma bunga."

Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Kau memang luar biasa mengagumkan—ah, aku harus segera kembali," katanya kemudian.

"_I see_," sahut Karin tak acuh. Ia mulai menyibukkan diri dengan bahan makanan yang akan dimasaknya. Sejenak Sasuke terdiam mendapati sikap dinginnya. Lalu, kecupan ringan didaratkan di pelipisnya sebelum Sasuke berjalan cepat keluar apartemen.

Zen pun masih terlihat kesal meski sudah mendapatkan ciuman di pipi kanan kirinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke tengah menyantap makan malamnya seorang diri di kafetaria kepolisian sampai atasannya yang berambut perak menduduki tempat di seberangnya.

"Dia kabur," Pria bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi itu tidak berbasa-basi lebih dahulu.

"Dia?" Sasuke kembali menikmati nasi karenya.

"Houzuki," jawab Kakashi yang tidak setenang biasanya.

Sasuke kehilangan nafsu makannya. Ekspresinya pun turut berubah.

Jangan-jangan—

"Houzuki Suigetsu," imbuh Kakashi.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya paksa. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat gelisah.

"Bukankah seharusnya dia masih mendekam di balik jeruji besi hingga beberapa tahun yang akan datang…?" Kakashi mengangsurkan selembar kertas yang disertai foto orang yang bersangkutan di bagian pojok kanan atas. "Melihat reaksimu, aku yakin kau tidak mungkin lupa dengan orang yang telah kau jebloskan ke penjara."

Untuk mempertahankan sikap tenangnya, Sasuke meminum teh hijaunya sebelum memerhatikan lebih jauh mengenai isi kertas tersebut. Tidak salah lagi. Wajah itu memang sudah tidak asing baginya. Karin pun terlibat dalam peristiwa delapan tahun silam. Bahkan perempuan yang dulu belum berstatus sebagai istrinya tersebut berpengaruh besar dalam penangkapan Suigetsu. Pria bergigi runcing itu menjadi buron setelah kedapatan melakukan tindak malapraktik di kliniknya serta terbukti sebagai bagian dari sindikat kriminal perdagangan organ manusia. Mengingat keduanya berteman semasih mengenyam pendidikan di perguruan tinggi yang sama, tidak sulit bagi Karin untuk memancing Suigetsu. Terlebih kabarnya pria itu menaruh hati pada Karin.

Mendadak Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk.

.

.

.

Mendengar dering telepon rumahnya, Karin bangkit dari duduknya dengan berat hati. Padahal acara di televisi yang ditontonnya bersama Zen sedang seru-serunya. Mereka berdua bahkan tertawa keras sebelumnya dikarenakan tingkah kocak pesulap cilik tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi_…," sapanya ramah, "kediaman keluarga Uchiha—"

Sambungan terputus setelahnya. Karin hanya mengedikkan bahu seraya kembali ke sofa, bergabung dengan Zen yang lagi-lagi tergelak lantaran ulah tukang sulap yang menggelikan hati. Di tengah kegiatan menontonnya, Karin merangkul Zen dengan luapan rasa sayang. Ia senang melihat Zen tidak sedingin Sasuke. Dari segi fisik, bocah itu layaknya Sasuke mini, namun tentu jauh lebih ramah dan murah senyum. Yang pasti Zen tidak mungkin seceria itu jika tinggal bersama ayah atau ibu kandungnya saja.

.

Di atap suatu gedung, seorang pria menggertakkan gigi-giginya yang tajam selepas memutus sambungan ponselnya dengan kasar. Sebelumnya ia bisa melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya berada di dalam apartemen di seberang sana.

"Uchiha…," geramnya dengan tangan mencengkeram erat telepon genggamnya, "—_temeee_…!"

.

.

.

Kasus hampir menemui jalan buntu sampai Sasuke mengusulkan untuk melakukan investigasi ulang di kediaman profesor yang merupakan dosen korban. Kecurigaan Sasuke bermula semenjak ia menemukan semacam serbuk bunga di pakaian profesor ketika menghadiri interogasi yang kesekian kalinya.

"Saya hanya akan mengulangi pertanyaan yang sudah pernah saya tanyakan," Sasuke memulai, "Anda alergi serbuk bunga?"

"Ya," jawab pria paruh baya itu.

Di sebelah Sasuke, sang asisten merekam sekaligus mencatat apapun yang menurutnya penting.

"Semua jenis bunga atau bunga tertentu?"

"Semua."

Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Ditambah hasil pencocokan sampel rambut dengan temuan mereka tempo hari.

Alibi sang profesor memang nyaris sempurna setelah membuktikan kehadirannya dalam suatu resepsi pernikahan. Tetapi, semua bukti mengarah pada profesor hingga statusnya menjadi tersangka setelah Sasuke dan asistennya berhasil membuka kode rahasia menuju ruang bawah tanah di kediaman pria tersebut. Di ruangan itu ditemukan sepatu berlumpur yang cocok dengan jejak yang diperoleh di sekitar tempat kejadian perkara, sekaligus di tangga darurat hotel. Selain itu, dari ruang rahasia tersebut mereka mendapati banyak foto-foto pelaku dan korban, serta sebuah kunci menuju atap.

Pada bagian teratas rumah itulah ditemukan _greenhouse_. Semua semakin terang karena di rumah kaca itu ada bunga yang memiliki serbuk yang cocok dengan temuan petugas bagian investigasi kriminal. Alibi pun menjadi terbantahkan, mengingat profesor tidak harus menunggu resepsi hingga usai hanya untuk memberikan bukti kehadiran.

Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa motif pelaku adalah cemburu hanya lantaran si korban masih menyimpan jam tangan milik mantan kekasihnya. Pelaku dan korban menjalin hubungan rahasia yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh sahabat korban. Pembunuhan telah direncanakan sejak korban memutuskan hubungan dengan pelaku.

Kasus pun selesai dan dapat dipastikan bahwa pelaku akan mendapatkan hukuman setimpal.

Benar-benar pekan yang melelahkan. Hampir dua minggu Sasuke tidak pulang ke apartemennya, dan ia berniat menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya sebelum pulang.

"Jangan bercanda." Pria berambut perak itu terkekeh melihat apa yang diletakkan oleh Sasuke di mejanya. Namun, melihat tampang serius Sasuke, ia menghentikan kekehannya. "Aku akan memberikan waktu padamu untuk memikirkannya dengan lebih matang," imbuhnya tenang.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya sejak jauh hari," ujar Sasuke tanpa keraguan. Bahkan ia sudah menanyakan tentang lowongan di kantor tempat sahabatnya bekerja.

Kakashi tampak lebih serius. "Bagaimana dengan Houzuki Suigetsu yang masih berkeliaran di luar sana?" Ia bangkit dari kursi hitamnya dan melangkah tenang ke arah jendela kaca lebar di ruangan itu. "_… _Ah, sebenarnya bukan porsiku untuk mengatakannya, tapi ku rasa istrimu—"

"Kami akan baik-baik saja, meski jabatan detektif tak lagi ku sandang," Sasuke terkesan buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan Kakashi, "—malahan mungkin lebih baik," tambahnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Di dekat pintu itu, asisten Sasuke menunduk sedih.

"Kau laki-laki, 'kan…?"

Pemuda yang baru lulus dari akademi kepolisian itu segera mengangkat wajahnya. "Saya harap masih bisa belajar lebih banyak dari Anda, Uchiha-_san_."

"—Aku tarik kata-kataku tempo hari," Sasuke berbalik sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "kau rekan terbaik yang pernah mendampingiku." Asistennya masih setia di tempat semula dan membungkuk dalam ke arah kepergiannya.

.

.

.

Karin tahu mengapa Zen begitu ingin menjadi seorang kakak, apalagi bagi adik perempuan. Penyebabnya adalah keponakan keduanya yang imut, menggemaskan, dan sedikit pemalu seperti Hinata. Seringkali Zen dan putra pertama Naruto memperebutkan bayi dua tahunan itu. Seperti sekarang, saat ia baru keluar dari klinik Hyuuga dan mendapati tiga bocah itu tengah bermain di halaman rumah. Namikaze Nozomi, anak laki-laki Naruto dan Hinata yang berusia tujuh tahunan tersebut tampak tidak rela adiknya duduk di pangkuan Zen.

"Megu-_chan_ sama _Niichan_ saja, yuk_…._" Bocah berambut pirang itu merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Megumi yang terlihat betah dipangku Zen. Benar saja, batita yang mirip Hinata dan berpipi kemerah-merahan tersebut menggeleng pelan.

"Zen, ayo pulang," ajak Karin yang entah mengapa mukanya terlihat lebih berseri-seri.

Dengan berat hati Zen menyerahkan Megumi ke Nozomi. Ia mengikuti langkah ibunya, dan masih menyempatkan untuk berbalik sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai jumpa, Zen-_pai_…!" seru Nozomi yang kemudian terkekeh karena dipelototi oleh yang bersangkutan. Ia tahu betul kalau Zen tidak suka mendengar panggilan tersebut. Masih tersenyum lebar, ia menggerakkan tangan mungil Megumi agar melambai pada Zen.

.

Karin dan Zen dalam perjalanan pulang dari belanja ketika telepon genggamnya bergetar. Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, ia merogoh saku rok selututnya dengan tangan yang terbebas dari plastik belanjaan. Belum sempat Karin mengeluarkan suara, seseorang di seberang sudah mendahuluinya. Langkahnya terhenti, dan matanya tampak terbelalak. Zen yang sedari tadi berjalan beriringan dengannya turut berhenti dan memandang heran ke arahnya.

"Su-Sui…?" lirih Karin yang tiba-tiba merasakan dadanya bergemuruh bising, "ka-kau—Suigetsu?"

"Ternyata suaraku begitu membekas dalam memorimu." Suigetsu terkekeh.

"—Benarkah ini kau? Di mana kau sekarang?"

"Aku masih dipenjara."

Alis Karin terlihat hampir bertautan. Ia tidak bodoh, tentu saja. "… Dengan kau menelponku, sudah menyangkal pengakuanmu."

Di ujung sana Suigetsu malah tertawa keras.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Haha," Suigetsu masih tergelak, "datanglah padaku, dan aku tidak akan membunuh suami atau putramu."

Debaran jantung Karin semakin tak terkendali. Ketika terdengar nada sambungan diputus, perhatiannya langsung teralihkan pada Zen yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Zen tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai urusan orang tuanya. Tidak seharusnya bocah itu juga terlibat. Tanpa peringatan ia mendekap bocah itu sembari mengawasi keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia jadi semakin was-was. Bisa saja pria itu berada tak jauh darinya, namun begitu mudah menyembunyikan diri di antara bangunan dan para pengguna jalan. Ia segera mengajak Zen untuk memacu langkahnya. Untuk saat ini apartemennya akan lebih aman dibandingkan bertahan di luar.

.

.

.

Karin cepat-cepat memasuki apartemennya hingga kakinya terantuk sepatu pantofel hitam yang belum ditata di rak. Jadilah ia jatuh terduduk di lantai kayu rumahnya, menyusul plastik belanjaannya. Zen memekik cemas, diikuti derap langkah kaki yang berasal dari dalam.

"Yaaah, telurnya pecah…," desah Karin merutuki kecerobohannya. Ia segera bangkit, mengabaikan tatapan khawatir dua laki-laki di sekitarnya. "Zen, tolong ambilkan tempat bersih untuk menyisihkan barang lainnya."

Tanpa diperintah dua kali Zen beranjak ke dapur dengan kantong belanjaan yang sedari tadi didekapnya. Ia melewati ayahnya yang berjalan menghampiri ibunya. Pria itu masih sempat mengusap kepalanya sebelum meraih sepatunya dan meletakkannya di tempat yang seharusnya agar tidak memakan korban lagi. Dengan sedikit berjinjit, Zen meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja dapur. Ia lalu mengambil wadah yang diminta oleh ibunya, beserta garam dan kain pel pesanan ayahnya.

"Kau punya banyak waktu luang?" Karin mengamati kaus putih berlengan pendek dan celana panjang berkolor pada bagian pinggang yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke. Selama ini jarang sekali suaminya terlihat begitu santai seperti saat itu.

"Begitulah," Sasuke meminta garam yang dibawa Zen dan menaburkannya pada genangan di lantai. Sebelum dilap, pecahan telur itu harus disisihkan sampai lebih kurang lima belas menitan. Ia kemudian membantu Karin menyendirikan barang yang bisa diselamatkan. "Aku akan bekerja lagi mulai Senin depan."

Senyum Karin merekah. "Wah, kita bisa berlibur, dong," dan secepat kilat ia tampak murung. Ia kembali teringat akan percakapannya dengan Suigetsu beberapa saat lalu, "—ah, lebih baik lain kali saja."

.

.

.

Malam itu Sasuke sedang berjalan dalam gelap menuju dapur. Ia hendak mengambil air minum, namun langkahnya tertahan melihat cahaya yang keluar dari celah pintu kamar Zen. Mungkinkah putranya itu belum tidur? Padahal sudah tengah malam.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu dengan pelan, berharap ia tidak menyebabkan penghuni di dalamnya terlonjak kaget.

"Kau belum tidur, Zen?" tanyanya.

"Belum," Zen menjawab dengan suara jernih.

Sasuke pun masuk dan menghampiri Zen yang tengah berkutat di meja belajar. Pewarna berserakan di meja berbahan kayu itu, yang salah satunya digunakan Zen untuk mewarnai gambarnya. Sasuke menumpukan tangannya di meja tatkala kembali mengamati gambar yang sebelumnya pernah ditunjukkan padanya tersebut.

"Jadi diberikan pada _Kaachan_?" tanyanya pelan.

"Iya, dong," Zen menyahut tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada pekerjaannya.

Di kertas gambar berukuran A3 itu tampak gambar bocah laki-laki yang sedang memangku bayi perempuan. Dua orang wanita dengan rambut yang warnanya hampir sama mengapit di kanan kirinya dengan senyum mengembang. Tidak lupa gambar seorang pria dewasa berambut gelap yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Senyumku terlalu lebar," protes Sasuke.

"Biarin," balas Zen tidak mau tahu, "Lagian, gambarku lebih bagus daripada ekspresi _Touchan_ yang terlalu kaku." Dan pernyataannya sukses membuahkan cubitan gemas di kedua pipi tembamnya.

"Kau jadi pinter ngomong, ya…," desis Sasuke yang sebenarnya belum puas melepaskan kegemasannya. Sebagai gantinya ia mengacak rambut hitam Zen.

Sambil tersenyum, Zen mengisyaratkan damai dengan jemarinya. Teringat akan sesuatu yang amat penting, ia mengayunkan tangannya agar Sasuke mendekatkan telinganya. Ia kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang sukses membuat Sasuke terbelalak.

_._

_._

_._

Karin heran melihat dua laki-laki itu mendadak menjadi rajin. Mereka membantunya dari memasak sarapan hingga mencuci alat makan. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke dan Zen pun menggantikannya membersihkan apartemen. Ia malah disuruh duduk santai di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" Karin sudah tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah duduk di sebelahnya dan memeluknya erat. Begitu pun dengan Zen yang meniru perilaku sang ayah.

Karin bahkan masih diperlakukan layaknya ratu hingga malam tiba lagi. Ia jadi menerka-nerka, barangkali Sasuke juga sudah mengetahui perihal kehamilannya. Padahal ia ingin menjadikan berita itu sebagai hadiah di hari ulang tahun Sasuke yang tinggal dua mingguan lagi. Lain kali ia tidak boleh memberitahu Zen jika ingin memberikan kejutan pada Sasuke.

Tetapi … masih adakah lain kali?

Karin merasa kepalanya menjadi berat bila teringat ancaman Suigetsu. Bagaimana pun ia harus segera mengambil keputusan.

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke teramat menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Karin dan Zen. Ia bahkan bisa tersenyum tanpa sadar jika terkenang bisikan Zen malam itu. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir, ia pun baru benar-benar merasakan bagaimana kehadiran orang-orang yang disayanginya adalah lebih dari sekadar berada di sana. Tidur pun jadi sangat nyenyak. Ia jadi sangsi akan memiliki semangat untuk bekerja di tempat baru. Rasanya ia ingin terus berada di dekat Karin dan Zen. Namun, sebagai kepala keluarga, ia tidak boleh hanya berpangku tangan.

"Kepolisian Metropolitan masih membutuhkanmu," kata Kakashi waktu itu via telepon, "Mulai Senin depan kau harus mengajar di Akademi Kepolisian Metropolitan."

Kakashi memang seenaknya saja. Dan ia pun sebenarnya tidak bisa lepas dari kepolisian.

Jadi, ia menerima tawaran Kakashi, dan meninggalkan peluang untuk menduduki posisi sebagai seorang karyawan di perusahaan multinasional. Meskipun sejatinya ia kurang yakin akan kemampuannya dalam menyalurkan ilmunya kepada para calon pelindung masyarakat. Setidaknya ia tidak akan sesibuk ketika masih menjabat sebagai seorang detektif.

Sasuke menggeliyat begitu terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Kamarnya masih gelap meski sepertinya matahari sudah bersinar terik di luar sana. Aneh sekali mengingat Karin sudah tidak berada di sampingnya.

Mendadak rasa kurang nyaman kembali menyergap hatinya.

Kesadarannya langsung penuh. Ia segera bangkit dan lekas-lekas keluar dari kamarnya. Pertama-tama ia meraih kenop pintu kamar mandi. Ah, tidak dikunci, berarti Karin tidak di dalam mengingat beberapa hari ini Zen tinggal bersama mereka. Di dapur pun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, kecuali Zen yang duduk sambil menopang dagu di meja makan yang bersih. Perasaannya semakin tak menentu setelah menyadari bahwa sangkar burung di dekat pintu balkon dalam keadaan kosong.

… Firasat buruknya berangsur nyata….

Ia hampir berbicara dengan Zen tatkala telepon rumahnya berdering. Tanpa berlama-lama ia menjawab telepon yang diletakkan di meja kecil dekat sofa itu.

"—Karin?" pekiknya tanpa sadar begitu suara yang sangat dikenalnya menyambut indra pendengarnya, "Kau di mana?"

"Aku pergi berlibur…."

Saat ini perasaan Sasuke sudah tidak keruan. Tidak mungkin Karin berlibur tanpa dirinya. Apalagi pergi secara diam-diam. Namun, ia tetap berusaha untuk bersikap tenang, "… Ke mana?"

"… Aku—belum menentukan—"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau—pergi dengannya…."

Karin terkekeh, setengah terisak, "Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa menjadi istri seorang detektif—"

Sasuke terduduk di sofa seusai mendengar pernyataan Karin. Terlebih Karin langsung memutuskan sambungan. Ia meremas rambutnya frustasi dan belum bisa berpikir jernih. Panggilan Zen pun tidak ia hiraukan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau jadi tidak banyak bicara?" Suigetsu menggenggam jemari Karin dengan erat. Mereka baru tiba di stasiun Kyoto setelah perjalanan selama hampir dua jam setengah dari Tokyo menggunakan jasa _shinkansen_. "Padahal dulu kita sering beradu mulut hanya karena masalah kecil," imbuhnya.

Karin terkekeh, "Waktu terus berjalan. Tidak ada yang tetap sama. Semua akan berubah. Tidak pernahkah kau mendengar suatu pernyataan bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi—kecuali perubahan?"

Suigetsu hanya tersenyum miring, hingga menampakkan sedikit dari gigi-giginya yang runcing. Ia lebih menurunkan topinya agar wajahnya tidak tertangkap kamera pemantau yang mungkin dipasang di setiap sudut stasiun, bahkan boleh jadi di tempat yang tidak terjangkau penglihatannya. Ia lalu mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Karin dan mengambil langkah lebar di antara banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang.

.

.

.

**~* O****WARI *****~**

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari Saigo no Bansan dan Hi wa Mata Noboru tentang kepolisian. Hadeh, kasus yang nyempil di atas aneh banget. Di film aslinya kasusnya berhubungan sama restoran gitu. Saya memang sengaja tidak menjelaskan lebih detil karena entar bisa tidak nyambung sama plotnya dan terlalu panjang. Lagian cuma oneshot. Halah, alasan, padahal memang tidak bisa buat genre begituan(?).

_Kehadiran adalah lebih dari sekadar berada di sana. __[__Malco__l__m __S. __Forbes__]_

Setsunai Koi Monogatari = Sad Love Story *kayaknya kurang nyambung*

Zen = kebaikan, kebajikan

Bersedia CnC atau RnR?

Maaf untuk segala kesalahan dan terima kasih banyak semuanya. Sampai jumpa…. ^^

_Sunday__, __July 08, __2012_


End file.
